


Before I go

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Empty (Supernatural), Unconscious Castiel (Supernatural), Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chuck was gone. They won, they really did this time and after that, they could at least take a break. Dean could *finally* confess his feelings to Cas – of course, neither Sam or Jack were surprised, everyone knew. They were happy, happy like they never were before.But, they’re Winchesters. Something always have to go wrong, even if it seems like the end.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Before I go

Chuck was gone. They won, they really did this time and after that, they could at least take a break. Dean could *finally* confess his feelings to Cas – of course, neither Sam or Jack were surprised, everyone knew. They were happy, happy like they never were before.  
But, they’re Winchesters. Something always have to go wrong, even if it seems like the end. 

* * *

Castiel was sitting in the library, searching for some information which could help brothers and Jack on a case. This time he decided to stay there, so he was waiting impatiently for them to come back. Okay, let’s be honest, he was waiting especially for Dean. Since they were “officially” together, Cas was the happiest angel of all time. Sometimes he couldn’t even believe it – that after all terrible things that happened to them, they could find some peace and they found it next to each other.

He heard sound of door closing in the distance, and soon after that, he could see Dean, standing in the library’s open door. He gave him soft smile, but with a little bit confused look – why would he came so early? They left only few hours ago, maybe he also needed to look for something in the bunker.

“Something happened?” the angel asked, following him with his surprised gaze. He put down the book he was reading before Dean came here.

“Nothing” he shrugged his arms and smiled a little “I forgot something, so I came back and, well, I couldn’t miss a chance to see you earlier” he came closer to him and put one hand on his cheek, which now was turning a little red.

Castiel looked at him with a lovely smile he used to give him when they’re resting after cases, watching movies that Dean chooses for them or before they fall asleep in each other’s arms. He chuckled a little and answered, “Maybe after you came back, you can take a longer break. From all those hunting… There are other hunters out there, they won’t have anything to do” he joked, but he really wanted this break. Holiday. Come on, they saved the world! They definitely deserved it.

“I don’t know, Cas” Dean rolled his eyes, like they were talking about this for a hundredth time. The angel glanced at him, like he wanted to ask why, but then hunter added, “I don’t think it’s possible”.

Suddenly, he smirked widely with the smile that wasn’t looking like _his_ smile. Dean never smiled like this. There was something odd in that smile. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying so hard to hold back a laugh. Cas once again looked at him surprised, knowing that something is wrong. “Dean?” he said, the sound of worry in his voice.

“Not so much” the Dean-looking thing, The Shadow from the Empty – Cas knew it was him, he didn’t have any doubt – smirked even wider, griping Castiel’s chin tightly enough that he felt strong pain. He froze, already knowing what was going to happen, but he couldn’t do anything. He knew there was nothing that could save him then. “Long time no see, right? I must say I was getting bored, I thought you will never came back to me….” The Shadow tightened his grip, causing Cas grown in pain. “But then this stupid hunter came and … hmmm… speed it up a bit…” he added, smirking again.

“N-no…” Castiel tried to say, but then The Empty rolled his eyes and forced Cas to stand up. The entity glanced at him with amused expression and then punched him right in the face. The angel fell on his knees, while the entity continued his monologue.

“Don’t interrupt me, for one thing. And second, you really thing you can do anything?” The Shadow made Castiel look up at him, with a scared and hopeless gaze. It laughed and noded its head “That’s what I thought. Don’t look at me like that, Castiel, we had a deal, remember?” it ruffled his hair but then he grabbed it and tugged hard on his head, making it impossible for him to even look away. “Look at me when I’m talking” it hissed and continued “I promised I’ll came for you when you let yourself be happy, and I came. There’s nothing that can save you, not you, not your hunter and his brother or even that Nephilim boy and…” The Shadow tightened his hands around Castiel's neck, making it hard for him to catch his breath, “I also promised you will suffer. And you will. You have no idea how much I’ve waited for this moment.”

The entity lifted him high, then pinned him against the wall, his hand still gripping around his neck. Castiel was fighting for every breath, but even he knew it won’t last for so long. He knew what was going to happen, but he still was struggling in Shadow’s tight grip, like it could help somehow.

„Why are you still fighting, Castiel?” it hissed angrily and tightened his grip. “It won’t change anything”

“I-I” Castiel tried to speak, but his weak voice could be barely heard “I still have something.. to fight for.”

He finished the sentence and once again, he struggled, trying to make The entity drop him on the floor. It rolled his eyes, annoyed that it couldn’t just take him, that the angel was that stubborn…

“Fine” it said, losing its grip a bit “I’ll do it different way” it smirked. Within a second, the angel felt the pain, coursing through his whole body. He could almost feel The Shadow, burning his life out of him, slowly, enjoying it. He fell to his knees with a loud scream, echoing in the bunker’s corridors.

“S-stop” he begged in weak voice, barely could even breath. He groaned in pain, looking helplessly at the Shadow, which still looked like Dean. Those eyes… those green, perfect eyes. He was once again looking straight into them, but he knew it wasn’t the same. Although, even then, when he’s dying, he tried to remember those beautiful eyes, he wished he could see one more time. “Please”

Suddenly, the angel heard loud footsteps in the corridor to the library. He lifted his head a little in hope that they came back. He felt weaker and weaker, every minute. And with every second, the pain was getting worse.

And then Cas opened his eyes widely. In the library’s door was standing Dean, terrified expression on his face. Soon after that, Sam and Jack arrived there too. The Shadow looked above its shoulder and sighed in annoyance. “Oh, come on! Could you just wait a few minutes?” it asked, still not stopping what it was doing.

Cas felt another wave of pain and screamed, weak and exhausted, but he still didn’t wanted to give up. Not now. His vision blurry, he barely could see Dean’s face.

“Cas?!” Dean stepped closer to The Shadow, pointing gun with sliver bullets in it, but he didn’t even know, what was the thing standing in front of him, but he wasn’t going to let it do anything to his angel “Whatever you are, stop it… whatever you’re doing. Let him go”

“Sorry, not gonna happen” it shrugged its arms but let go Castiel’s neck. Castiel’s breath was weak and shallow, he couldn’t even keep sitting straight, so soon after, he just passed out and fell on a floor, under The entity’s feet. At this point, Dean couldn’t even tell if Cas was alive or not. The angel wasn’t moving, his skin was pale and eyes shut.

“What are you, and why do you want Castiel?” the hunter shouted in anger but before the entity answered, Jack steped closer and sighed.

“I think.. it’s the Empty, Dean. Or its ruler… or something”

"Smart, kiddo. Pretty smart.” it chuckled, giving him the most look-like-Dean smile it could force. Jack stepped back in surprise, tilting his head a little. "Now let me take what's mine and don't make it worse"

"You're not taking anyone from here" the older Winchester said, trying to come closer to Castiel and check if everything's alright, but the entity stopped him.

"I guess he never told you about our little deal, right?" the entity asked, Dean's anger slowly turned into confusion. It smiled widely and laughed "Oh, he didn't" it gripped the angel's hair and lifted his head, like it wanted him to wake up, but he was stil unconscious. "What a stupid creatures you are" it dropped him again on the floor, like a rag doll, but this time, Dean heard a weak groan, at least, I know he's alive... He thought for a second.

He knew he had to do something. He wasn't going to give up on Cas. He looked The Shadow straight in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

"When that nephilim died, he went to heaven. Well, he shouldn't, he should have went to the Empty. So I came for him. But your idiot angel have to play a hero. So we made a deal. I didn't took his precious boy but promised I will came for him, when he'll finally be happy. After he woke me up, he was more interesting for me then that boy" the entity watched more and more surprised and worried expression on hunter's face.

"Well, sorry to tell you" Dean finally spoke "but I don't care about that bullshit deal. Castiel is staying with us"

Jack tried to get to Cas, but the entity saw him. It raised its hand and Jack flew through the room, and then hit the wall behind him. He fell on the floor, but after a few seconds, although he felt dizzy, Sam helped him to stood up again.

"Come on, do you have to cause so much problems every time?" The Shadow asked annoyed.

"Apparently" Dean answered. Sam and Jack came closer to him. "When it comes to Cas, I'm not gonna give up"

"Two stubborn lovebirds not going to give up on each other, adorable." It rolled its eyes and crossed its arms "But I'm not gonna leave this place empty handed."

Dean was standing so close to The Entity, looking straight into its eyes, they both knew neither of them was going to give up. "You know, you're irritating human" it grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up a little "Listen, I'm not the one you were supposed to negotiate. I could kill you, and your brother and this kid, too. It wouldn't matter to me. So now, let me take the angel and we'll be fine."

Cas finally woke up. He opened his eyes and tried to get up, but his body was aching like never before. He barely could breathe or see, but he lifted his head a little and looked at his friends and Dean. "Save yourself... Please" he said weakly.

Dean gave him quick glance, with a brief of relief when he saw his... Maybe not alright but at least alive. The entity pushed him back, but he still was standing close to it and Cas, desperately trying to find a way. For now, he was only playing to give them some time, but he knew he didn't have much of it left.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up?" It said, rolling its eyes again. "I thought I got rid of you" it hissed through clenched teeth. When the angel was trying to get up, it kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall down and cry in pain.

"Enough!" shouted Jack but he knew he couldn't even use his angel-side to fight with it.

"Alright, you son of the bitch" Dean said, stepping closer to the Entity. He crouched next to Cas, watching the Shadow clenching his jaw in irritation again. "If you wanna take him, you have to take me with you." He watched surprised but intrigued expression on its face so he continued "You wanted to get some sleep, right? Then you can be damn sure you won't get any peace if you'll take him or me or anyone from here. You may not know, but we don't give up that easily on each other. So?" He put one hand on Castiel's shoulder and then looked up at the Shadow.

At first it laughed. “How dare you think that you can win? You’re just a human.” Dean didn’t say anything, but he saw it. The Entity was annoyed but then… it was clearly uncertain. It really was thinking about it. “It’s really good proposition…” it murmured, smiling intrigued for a moment. But then, his expression changed, it seemed rather bored or irritated again. “But as far as I can see, you all are too damn stubborn and you probably won’t let me finally go to sleep.” Dean smiled victoriously as it continued. “So now, I’m gonna leave you, and your precious angel. But don’t think for one moment I’ll forget about it. I’ll come for him, when you will never expect it. And next time, I won’t let you do anything” It hissed angrily but soon after, it just literally disappeared from the library, leaving them alone.

All three of them, brothers and Jack immediately came to Cas, who was still laying on the floor, half conscious, heavily breathing. He probably wasn’t even aware of what just happened.

Dean helped him to sit and let him rest against his shoulder. He hugged him tightly, but carefully not to cause him any more pain. After the minutes of silence and shock of what happened was gone, Cas finally took a deep breath and looked at Dean. “I-I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Dean” he whispered, putting his head on his chest, still shaking in pain.

Dean placed a hand on his back, gently moving it up and down as he tried to calm him down. He wasn’t the best person to cheer up, but he knew what he needed to do. “It’s gonna be okay, Cas, I got you, right? It’s gone.” He was saying in that strong but somehow also comforting and calming voice. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked and for a moment, his voice cracked for a second.

Cas took another deep breath. He looked away, for a moment stared blankly at the wall behind him, not sure what to say “I should have say it a long time ago”, pointing his gaze at the floor.

“Yeah, you should have” Dean noded his head. “But now it only matters that you are here. And you’re going to stay.” He said confidently, making it sure for the angel that he won’t let him go. “Can you stand up?”

“I guess” Cas said uncertainly, but the moment he tried to stand and let go Dean’s hand, he fell to his knees. “Okay, maybe I can’t”

“That’s okay” Dean answered, and again let him lean on his shoulder “Sammy, a little help?” he asked. His brother came to him and they both helped Castiel stand up. His legs were still shaking and he was weak, but they managed to lead him to a room where he could rest. He lay down on Dean’s bed and hissed in pain. He still was hurt. He really needed some time to recover from that. He turned his head from them, closing his eyes shut for a moment.

“Come on, Cas, you look exhausted” Dean said, putting his hand on angel’s shoulder. “You should rest.” Castiel didn’t answer.

Sam and Jack must have understood that Cas and Dean needed some time alone, so as soon as they’ve were sure that Cas is fine – or he will be, because now he clearly wasn’t – they left the room. Dean sat on his bed, and looked at his angel.

“You’re mad at me?” Cas whispered, still not looking at Dean. The hunter glanced at him with confusion, but then sighed and answered.

“Yes, I’m angry because I could lose you again.” He lay down next to Cas and gently pulled him towards him in a careful hug. Cas rested his head on his chest as he always liked to do. “But why didn’t you tell me…?

The angel moved away from him. He turned his back and said quietly. “I thought… I thought we had more important things to do. There was a time I thought you wouldn’t even care, no one would…”

Dean looked at him in shock, he never talked with him about that, he never thought that Cas would feel like that. “Hey, Cas, look at me” he said softly. When angel turned again to him, he hugged him again. He rested his forehead against his and added “I’m sorry for making you, ever, feel that way, Cas, I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Said angel, smiling weakly and putting one hand on Dean’s chest.

“I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you” Dean said in serious voice, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I can take care of myself, Dean.” He answered and chuckled a little.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that” the hunter teased and also chuckled quietly

“Okay, fine, shut up”, said Castiel rolling his eyes but then he pulled him close and pressed their lips together in soft, but passionate kiss. Dean kissed him back, smiling slightly. “I love you” he whispered against Dean’s lips.

“I love you too, angel” he answered pulling away from his soft lips but still hugging him. He smiled and added, a little amused “Okay, I said you need to rest. You’re exhausted.” The angel really was. He felt sleepy like he never was. He just noded his head and he hugged to Dean’s chest again. Soon after, he fell asleep.

Dean kissed his forehead, smiled softly and whispered almost silently, “It’s gonna be okay Cas, now we’re gonna be fine. I got you…”

_I got you, angel._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here!  
> Sorry for my bad English, please don't mind it. I hope you'll leave your opinions ^^


End file.
